Desde y para siempre
by Misila
Summary: Louis no sabe en qué momento se enamoró de Noah; puede que nunca lo hiciera, puede que siempre hubiera estado ahí. Tampoco sabe cuándo terminará ese sentimiento. Y espera que no se acabe nunca.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling, pero eso ya lo sabemos todos.

Este fic participa en el reto _La pareja perfecta_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Desde y para siempre**_

o—o

_No sabes desde cuándo estás así. No sabes en qué momento empezaste a quererla, ni tampoco en qué punto te diste cuenta. Quizá quererla es una cualidad más de ti, porque es de las pocas cosas que nunca pones en duda. Eres Louis Weasley, eres más listo de lo que aparentas y darías tu vida por Noah Longbottom. Desde siempre._

o—o

Un niño de cinco años está sentado junto a su madre en el sofá, aún con los ojos enrojecidos de haber llorado. Pese a que los adultos están tranquilos, e incluso se ríen de lo que acaba de ocurrir, a él no le hace ninguna gracia.

Se mira la piel otra vez. Vuelve a ser paliducha, como siempre, y está casi seguro de que tiene pecas en la cara de nuevo. Recuerda lo mal que se ha sentido hace un rato, cuando la broma que le ha hecho a su amiga le ha salido por la culata.

Pero ¿cómo iba a saber él que a Noah le dan miedo los sapos? Bueno, igual debió sospechar algo la primera vez que la vio alejarse a todo correr de la charca donde él y James estaban cogiendo ranas, pero Louis pensó que era alguna tontería de niñas. Generalmente, todo lo que les pasa a las niñas son tonterías.

Salvo esta vez. A Noah le dan tanto miedo los sapos como a su primo James quedarse encerrado. Lanzándole esa pequeña rana, Louis sólo quería que su amiga chillara y saliera corriendo –porque los sonidos que Noah hace cuando está asustada son francamente divertidos–, pero en su lugar la niña, tras soltar un grito que le ha hecho reír, ha hecho magia por primera vez y lo ha transformado en un sapo.

¡En un sapo!

Y Louis sigue con el susto en el cuerpo, porque abrir la boca para croar y no poder quejarse ni llamar a sus padres ha sido un mal rato para él.

Y, aunque la tía Hermione le ha devuelto su aspecto habitual y todos le han asegurado que está tan guapo como siempre, Louis sigue intranquilo. De modo que se levanta y se dirige al baño, sólo para cerciorarse de que no le han mentido.

Se sube en el retrete para poder mirarse en el espejo que hay sobre el lavabo y suspira aliviado cuando comprueba que su pelo sigue tan rubio como el de mamá, sus ojos de un azul tan azul como el mar en el que aprendió a nadar antes que a andar, y su piel lechosa y con algunas pecas como papá. No hay ni rastro de las horrorosas escamas verdes.

—Eh, Louis.

El niño se gira y descubre a Noah mirándolo desde la puerta; debe de haberlo seguido. Su pelo, rubio oscuro, ya no está atrapado en la trenza, y los ojos grises de su amiga lo observan fijamente. Louis baja al suelo de un salto.

—Qué—espeta, con tan poca educación que, si mamá lo oyera, le regañaría. Pero está enfadado con Noah por haberlo convertido en un sapo.

—Ha sido sin querer—le asegura ella—. Y has empezado tú—hace un puchero—. Esas cosas me dan miedo.

—Pero si no hacen nada—replica Louis. Noah baja la vista y él supone que no debería haber hecho eso. Aunque a él no le da miedo nada –al menos, no tanto como a James, que se pone enfermo sólo de pensar en que pueden quedarse encerrados cuando se meten en el armario de las escobas para esconderse tras una travesura–, supone que hay gente para todo, y Noah es tan rara que le dan miedo los sapos. ¡Con lo divertidos que son!—. ¿Me perdonas por tirarte la rana?

Noah lo mira de nuevo y sonríe.

—Vale. Pero no me tires más sapos.

Louis no le devuelve la sonrisa hasta que está seguro de que su amiga no puede verlo. Se le acaba de ocurrir que quizá, si Noah está cerca de las ranas el tiempo suficiente, se le quite el miedo a ellas. Y, en su cabeza, la idea tiene sentido.

o—o

_Qué pequeños erais. Qué inocentes. Y qué poca idea teníais entonces de los derroteros por los que os llevaría el Destino, de lo mucho que se divertiría jugando con vosotros._

o—o

Lo que más sorprende a Louis no es que Noah llegue a su casa llorando, con las trenzas deshechas y la blusa arrugada. Lo que más extraña al muchacho es que se haya aparecido. Pese a que hizo un examen impecable, no le gusta mucho materializarse.

Sin embargo, no tiene mucho tiempo para preocuparse por ello. Tras entrar en el Refugio casi sin saludar, sube a tu habitación sin necesidad de mirar por dónde va y se abalanza sobre él, temblorosa y frágil, como una niña pequeña. Pese a que Louis la ha consolado muchas veces, ahora no recuerda que la mejor manera es pedirle que respire hondo y explique lo que le ocurre con calma.

La abraza y le acaricia el pelo mientras Noah intenta decir lo que ocurre, lo cual se traduce en palabras sueltas y oraciones a medias. Y Louis, con un impulso tan natural como respirar, le da un beso en la frente para tranquilizarla.

Noah no deja de llorar, pero se separa de él y lo mira con una expresión extraña; y Louis, que siempre ha podido leer esos ojos grises sin dificultad, los encuentra demasiado turbios para distinguir algo en ellos. Ni siquiera sabe si se ha equivocado o no y su amiga no está por la labor de sacarlo de dudas.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—pregunta cuando se da cuenta de que Noah no va a decir nada.

Ella baja la mirada.

—Mis padres…—sorbe por la nariz—. Se van a di-divorciar—Louis abre la boca, pero ella no le hablar—: Y antes de que di-digas nada… Sé que tengo diecisi-siete años, pero…—suelta un sollozo, incapaz de continuar.

Y Louis, que sabe lo que se siente escuchando a los padres discutir, no necesita que Noah termine la oración. La entiende. La abraza de nuevo.

—¿Te lo han dicho?

Noah asiente.

—Llevan desde el… año pa-pasado sin a-aguantarse. Pe-pero pensé… Cuando era pequeña—se muerde el labio—, les pasó lo… lo mismo y no…—se frota los ojos con las manos—. Lo siento. No tendría que estar molestándote con esto…

—No pasa nada—replica Louis—. Me gusta escucharte. Aunque no sean cosas buenas. O aunque no digas nada. Me gusta que estés…—el titubeo es lo suficientemente difuso para que no se note—aquí.

Noah vuelve a mirarlo, y esta vez Louis ve el agradecimiento pintado en sus ojos.

—A mí me gusta estar… aquí—por un momento, hay una breve vacilación, pero es tan corta que Louis está seguro de que se la ha imaginado.

Vuelve a estrechar a Noah contra él, en parte alegrándose de que ella sepa que puede contar con él, en parte maldiciendo no tener las agallas necesarias para decirle el _contigo_ que tiene atascado en el corazón.

o—o

_Cualquiera diría que disfrutabais ese juego, ¿verdad? Ese "ratón, que te pilla el gato" y esas palabras que nunca salían por un motivo o por otro. Pero al final tanta adivinanza se hizo insoportable, y tuvisteis que admitir una respuesta que, en el fondo, ambos sabíais desde siempre._

_Y, entonces, fuiste feliz._

o—o

—Así que el pequeño Lou-Lou tiene novia—se burla Dominique.

—Vuelve a llamarme así y te tiro por el acantilado—gruñe Louis.

—Oh, vamos, tampoco es tan malo—replica Victoire—. En el fondo se sabía. Os jurasteis amor eterno cuando te convirtió en sapo.

Louis ríe a su pesar. Mira a Noah, que está charlando con James en la otra punta del salón de la Madriguera, y sus ojos brillan al observar su vestido rosa. _Tan rosa que duelen los ojos_, le decía Louis hace unos años para meterse con ella, porque su gusto por ese color no puede ser normal. Pero Noah sin algo rosa es como el tío Harry sin gafas, y no funcionaría.

—Hacéis buena pareja—comenta Dominique entonces. Louis gira la cabeza hacia su hermana—. ¿Es verdad que se va a ir a Bélgica para seguir estudiando?—el joven asiente—. ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

—Ir con ella—responde—. Serán sólo dos años; cuando termine, volveremos a Inglaterra. Y después…—pero un repentino y traicionero rubor le impide seguir.

—¿Después, qué?—inquiere su madre. Los tres hermanos se giran y la descubren tras ellos, sonriendo de esa forma que parece decir _Lo sé todo, así que no intentéis engañarme_—. Louis, Noah es _encantadoga_—agrega, al ver que su hijo no parece muy por la labor de terminar la oración—. _Espego_ que no le hagas nada malo.

—No—replica él inmediatamente. Lo último que quiere es herir a Noah—. He pensado que… cuando termine de estudiar y… y todo eso…—respira hondo—. Quiero casarme con ella—y sus orejas se ponen rojas—. Es decir, podría ser ahora, pero terminamos Hogwarts anteayer, y…—sacude la cabeza—. Eso.

—Lo tienes muy claro—comenta Dominique, observándolo con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Louis asiente. Por supuesto que lo tiene claro.

o—o

_El peor fallo que se puede cometer es creer que los cuentos terminan con un "y comieron perdices". Nunca ocurre eso. Tras el final feliz de los cuentos, la vida destruye todo lo que el escritor puso tanto empeño en disfrazar de momento estático en el que sólo hay alegría._

o—o

Si Louis supiera lo que está a punto de ocurrir, no se metería con Noah.

Si tuviera la menor idea de que a partir de esa noche nada será como antes, pasaría más rato bailando con Noah, diciéndole todas esas cosas que nunca se cansará de repetirle, en lugar de divertirse emborrachando a James –y no es que su primo necesite muchas excusas– y discutiendo con el novio de su primo por cualquier estupidez.

Si sólo alguien le dijera que dentro de unas horas morirá la vida que ha conocido hasta ahora…

Pero no ocurre nada de eso. Y Louis dedica algunas malas palabras a Noah porque su novia es más responsable de lo que él será jamás y le echa la bronca por la futura resaca de James. No ve lógico que la muchacha se preocupe mucho. Maldita sea, tienen dieciocho años. Si no hacen tonterías ahora, ¿cuándo las harán? Además, no es como si no se estuviese comportando con cabeza. No ha probado ni una gota de alcohol desde que ha llegado a la fiesta; pese a que tanto él como James tienen el carné de conducir, su primo no está esta noche en condiciones de coger un coche y Louis es lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta.

Cuando la fiesta deja de ser divertida –o, más bien, cuando James, que lo encuentra todo terriblemente hilarante, deja de poder sostenerse por sí mismo–, él, su novio, Noah y Louis suben al coche, corriendo para no mojarse mucho con la implacable lluvia.

—¿Por qué tienes que conducir tú?—protesta James desde el asiento de atrás.

—Porque si conduces tú nos mataremos antes de salir del aparcamiento—replica Louis, arrancando el coche.

Noah suelta una risita. Antes de que Louis pise el acelerador para volver a casa, la joven lo besa y sonríe mientras le susurra que le quiere.

Pero él no oye eso. En su lugar, escucha una voz distinta, que le dice algo que no puede identificar pero que le pone los pelos de punta. Estremeciéndose, Louis mira a sus acompañantes, aprieta la mano de Noah con fuerza y se pone en marcha, ignorando ese susurro helado.

o—o

_Y ahora estás aquí. Tratando de acostumbrarte a esa nueva vida que no parece vida, a la parte que nunca se escribe en los cuentos. _

o—o

La falta de Noah duele como si vertieran alcohol en una herida infectada, pero lo peor es que no fue Louis. Louis, que conducía. Louis, que dio el volantazo para esquivar a aquel coche que iba haciendo eses por la calzada.

Louis, que tuvo la culpa de que el automóvil cayese por un terraplén.

Louis debería haber sido quien murió aquella noche, no ella.

Lleva días sin comer. Días en los que sólo ha dormido porque James le ha obligado, en los que las pesadillas han plagado de terror su sueño.

Días en los que no ha estado vivo. Louis no espera que vaya a poder estarlo de nuevo, al menos no completamente.

Lee de nuevo, consciente de que le hace daño y sabiendo que lo merece, el nombre de Noah grabado en la piedra. La fecha de su nacimiento y la de su muerte, hace dos semanas. Recuerda cada cumpleaños, suyo y de él, que pasaron juntos, y piensa que dentro de poco habrá una fiesta en la Madriguera por el cumpleaños de su tío Harry y Noah no estará allí.

Llora. Llora, pese a que está seguro de que ya no tiene lágrimas. Llora por dentro, llora por la niña que lo convirtió en sapo, por la joven de la ropa rosa. Por la mujer a la que nunca le dijo que algún día se casaría con ella. Llora porque después de todo no importa que Noah no lo supiese, porque jamás llegará ese momento.

Y, pese a que la certeza de que hablar ahora es completamente inútil le rompe el corazón, Louis decide decírselo:

—Quería casarme contigo.

o—o

_No sabes cuánto durará esto. No sabes si algún día el dolor desaparecerá; ni siquiera estás seguro de que se pueda volver a querer como tú quieres a Noah. No tienes la menor idea de cuánto tiempo más desearás haber sido tú quien murió esa noche._

_Pero te aferrarás a Noah con uñas y dientes. Te negarás a dejarla ir y para ello te harás tanto daño que no opondrás resistencia cuando quiera llevarte con ella. De una forma u otra, Noah seguirá contigo para siempre._

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No es la primera vez que escribo sobre Louis y Noah. Tampoco es la primera vez que acaban mal; de hecho, este final es el punto de partida de otro fic que ya está terminado. Aunque sí es la primera vez que me siento la peor persona del mundo. No sé por qué no antes, pero tengo un cargo de conciencia terrible.

¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
